findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heat
"The Heat" is the fifth episode of the first season and the fifth episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot In hopes of finding Lori, Carter decides to spend some time with Elizabeth to learn a thing or two about police work. Knowing about the affair, David wants to divorce Elizabeth and cannot cash in a large check for his book until he does so. Also, Carter takes Taylor to the sanctuary, where she learns to kiss during a game of spin the bottle. She also gives into her feelings for Max. Later, Lori approaches Max outside of the Wilson home and he tells her that Carter isn't her daughter and that he has to tell the family that she has been stalking them. Before he finishes his speech, however, Lori has disappeared once again. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason *Stephen Guarino as Toby Guest *Elizabeth Hunter as Reagan *Erick Wofford as Dead Body *Tasia Grant (woman who killed husband) Quotes Max: What do you think? It's pretty cool, right? I get free slushies, I get all the microwave burritos that I can eat… that turns out to be fewer than I thought. Carter: What I don't understand really is… why you moved here. Max: Well, the free burritos, as I mentioned. Max: I own more than one T-shirt, they're just… all the same as each other. Max: I think that it's bad enough that you lost everything in your life once, and I just… I don't think you should have to go through that again. Crash: You don't like that I'm a criminal until'' you ''need a criminal. Crash: You wanna find a criminal, ask a cop. They know all of them, and you've got one—at home. Crash: Be careful; you're startin' to think like a criminal. Grant: What's a bigger deal than calling someone your girlfriend, huh? Carter: I'm sorry, this is so cute… look at you freaking out. Carter: Armadillo, I hate to break it to you, but… she's your girlfriend. Kyle: I think it's great to see you spending some time with your mom. Carter: What? Kyle: I was just saying, um, I think it's great to see you spending some time with your mom. Carter: Elizabeth. Kyle: Right, she told me that's what you call her. That… that's what I call her. Hey, I just wanna say, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but maybe— Carter: Hm, now, would that be the one where you're a creepy predator who stalks teenage girls? Kyle: Hey look, I only did it that— Carter: Or the one where you prepared to arrest my mom right in front of me? Kyle: I thought you tryin' to put all that behind you. Carter: I am, I just… when I look at your face, I have a really hard time not picturing it in the sideview mirror of your car watching me. Carter: Oh, somebody wants you over there. Kyle: Who? Carter: Me. Toby: You know, if Earnest Hemingway had an office like this, he never would have killed himself. Carter: How'd I do? Elizabeth: Well, let's see, uh… you didn't hurt any of the good guys, or the bad guys… however, you did maim that lamp, you injured that painting, and you've killed this potted plant. Carter: This isn't fair! You're trained in this! Elizabeth: You think you wanna see, but there are some that things you can't unsee. Carter: Oh, my God, that's a dead body. Bird, I have to go; I'm looking at a dead body. Carter: Can you find out who killed him? Elizabeth: I already know; she did. Carter: What?! Elizabeth: Her husband was abusing her; she wanted to leave, he was coming after her, and she stabbed him. Carter: Oh, my God… Elizabeth: And she continued to stab him even after he was ded. Carter: Wait, so you knew the whole time you were hugging her that she was the killer? Elizabeth: There's not always a black and white good guys and bad guys; she did what she did, because she was scared. Carter: That's really compassionate. Elizabeth: Thank you for a part of the day that was mine. Max: I'm quizzing Taylor in SAT vocabulary flashcards. Carter: I'm really uncomfortable; you guys are moving way too fast. Max: We're only on the Cs. Carter: Alright, I'm leaving… remember: one foot on the floor at all times. Taylor: No, I'm not your watchdog; I don't care what you do. Carter: Okay, nice… You're being Tough Taylor tonight. I like her. She's like the United States of Taylor. Taylor: Yeah, that joke wasn't funny the first three hundred times you made it. Carter: Tough Taylor. Carter: There are actually many different varieties of Taylor that you might come across. For example, Tame Taylor, who never drinks, never gets high, never even cuts class… amirite? Taylor: You're right. Carter: This is Terrified Taylor. Max: Smells like someone's havin' a bake sale. Bird: I know you haven't played before, but please tell me this isn't gonna be your first kiss. Carter: No. … Yes. Ofe: I want you to know I do not take this responsibility lightly. Bird: Well, I don't know who looks more terrified. Carter: I think that would be me. Taylor: I'm, like, the oldest person in the world who's never been kissed. Carter: So, how was it? Taylor: I like kissing. Carter: Okay, good to know. Gabe: Look, I know that this is just your second time, so— Bird: Okay, your time's up! Could you save some oxygen for the rest of us, please? Bird: Oh, what happened in there, guys? Gabe: I don't know. I don't know what that was. Ofe: I taught her everything she knows. Gabe: I owe you. Bird: What?! Okay, that spin doesn't count; this game is rigged! Max: Yeah, it does. Taylor: Yes, it does. Bird: Look, I get that we're all trying to initiate Taylor, but I wouldn't put her into a closet with Crash. Max: I wish I could've been your first. Grant: It's hard enough already; I don't wanna make it a threeway—the conversation. Carter: God, to think seeing a dead body turned out to be the least traumatic point of my day. Elizabeth: Carter, I'm gonna stop looking for your mom. Elizabeth: For five minutes today, you liked me. I know you did. And I want that—that's all—I just want more of that. Max: This is weird, you know that? 'Kay, you're in front of their house. Lori: Where else can I go, Max? My child is in there. She's my heart walking around outside my body. Max: Yeah, except she's not your child. Lori: Yes, she is. Don't you ever say that to me again—she's my child. Max: Lori, I had this really long speech that I wanted to say to you, but really, I think at this point, the only thing that I can do is walk back in there and tell them that you're here— Trivia *Reagan is a fellow film geek Grant met online. They've an informal movie club, discussions that turn into debates, she's super smart, she notices a lot of the stuff Grant misses, she makes Grant angry, but then she makes him laugh. Grant could talk to her for hours. *David has known about Elizabeth's affairs. The first time, his career was tanking, and she was driving around all the time with her "Latin lap dog" (Kyle). He knew she was super close to leaving him when they found Carter, but then she ended it with him. After the fight about money, she resumed it. *Elizabeth doesn't like her sandwiches with mustard. *Crash is not fond of Max, because he would do anything for Carter. *David has a crush on Sandra Bullock; he always liked girls with long, dark hair. *David married Elizabeth because she was pregnant, though he claims he would have married her anyway. *Elizabeth always fell aleep when she and David watched movies. *Ofe was Taylor's first kiss. Gabe was Taylor's second kiss. *Gabe hadn't played 7 Minutes in Heaven since middle school. *Elizabeth acknowledges Lori as Carter's mom for the first time. Media Photo S1E5 the heat carter elizabeth crime scene.jpg S1E5- 1.png S1E5- 2.png Soundtrack *Courrier — "Louder" *Heavy English — "21 Flights" *Air Traffic Controller — "What You Do to My Soul" *Bad Actress — "Guide Us Home" *Hipjoint — "Goin' Off (feat. Sherry St. Germain)" *Danny McCarthy, Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Oblivion" *Crocodiles — "Cockroach" *Victorian Hills — "La Di Da" *The Woodlands — "Until the Day Dims (Heavy Hands Remix)" *Duquette Johnson — "Heart Is Breaking" *of Verona — "Better With You" *Tweens — "Rattle + Rollin'" *Anneliese — "Cashmere" *of Verona — "Unique In Its Madness" *Mikky Ekko — "Feels Like the End" *Huw Williams — "Shine So Bright" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes